


Just a Dream

by AussieRanga



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Maruki Takuto's Reality Ending, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRanga/pseuds/AussieRanga
Summary: While fighting against Doctor Maruki, Joker notices an attack directed towards Violet, he rushes in to push her out the way, but only to get stuck with the attack himself.  The last thing he sees before he passes is the face of his crying girlfriend. He closes his eyes and draws his final breath.Ren then wakes up from that nightmare. He is still in his room, where he went to sleep the night before.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in nearly 2 years, I hope you enjoy.  
> P.S. The date format is DD/MM/YYYY.

**04/02/2017** **  
** **Early Morning**  
  
Ren Amamiya violently awakens, springing up into a sitting position. Rapidly breathing and covered in sweat, he clutches his chest while he gathers his bearings. The last thing Ren remembered was that he was in a strange building with his friends, and was struck by something as he was protecting his girlfriend, then he woke up in his room at Leblanc.  
‘What was that?’ Ren asks himself, ‘That dream felt too real’. He runs his hand across his chest, still feeling some pain from his phantom wound. A wound he obtained from protecting his girlfriend from being struck from a beam of energy, while they and their friends were fighting their school counsellor?  
Ren stopped at that thought. ‘Does Shujin even have a school counsellor?’ He questions, ‘If so, why were we fighting him?’  
“Ren? Are you okay?” A concerned voice calls out. Ren scans the room and sees Morgana, one of his closest friends, sitting up on the couch from across the room with a worried look on his face.  
Ren steadies his breathing, “Did I wake you, Morgana? Sorry about that,” he says in an apologetic tone.  
Morgana shakes his head, “It’s okay, Ren. More importantly, how are you? It sounds like you had quite the nightmare.”  
“That’s one way of putting it.” Ren puts his feet on the ground, he sits on his bed and looks at Morgana, “What were we doing last night, Morgana?”  
Morgana gives Ren a questioning look, “Why are you asking that? Did you actually forget?”  
Ren sighs, “That nightmare really messed with my head. Can you please answer my question?”  
“Well, you threw a party here last night, and all our friends came,” explained Morgana. “You spent most of the night with your girlfriend, of course.”  
Ren’s memories start coming back. He threw a quiet party at the café last night. All of his friends came and had a great time. He spent a lot of his time with his girlfriend, teasing her, chatting with her, and generally having a happy time. He remembers asking her if she wanted to stay the night, but her sister said that they had early morning practice before school…  
‘Wait, sister? Isn’t her sister supposed to... be… dead?’ Ren internally questions. He shakes off the thought. “I must still be waking up,” Ren says. “I’ll just have a cup of coffee as usual, and I’ll be good as new,” he says while groggily smirking.  
Morgana chuckles, “If you don’t mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?”  
“Oh,” Ren tries to remember what his nightmare was about but has already forgotten specific details about it, only able to recognise the general premise. “I guess I was battling someone, and then I got hit by a beam of light, then died.” Morgana looks at Ren with a slightly sombre look. “It was kind of like that cutscene in the MMO Futaba plays.”  
“Did you say, ‘A smile better suits a hero’ before you died?” Says a smirking orange-haired girl, standing at the entrance of the room.  
Ren shrugs, “Sorry, Futaba, can’t remember.”  
“Aww. I would’ve loved dreaming of being this epic warrior, slaying gods, dragons, and taking down an entire church!”  
“That is awesome, but I did die in my dream.”  
“So? You’re still here, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Morgana turns to Ren, “It was just a dream. So don’t dwell on it.”  
Ren nods and smiles. “Your right.” He checks his phone then gets up from his bed. “I need to get ready for school.”  
Morgana gets up from the couch and begins moving downstairs, “I’ll give you some privacy while you get dressed.”  
Futaba grins, “And you better get dressed quick. Mum is cooking this morning, and you know how fast her curry is eaten.”  
“I am aware of that, Futaba,” Ren says.  
Futaba chuckles as she and Morgana walk downstairs. Ren grabs his school uniform from his shelf and begins to get dressed. Having almost completely forgotten about his nightmare, he gets ready for yet another happy day at school with his friends.

* * *

**04/02/2017** **  
** **Lunchtime** **  
**  
Ren sits at one of the tables at the school’s cafeteria, eating leftover curry he had for breakfast, still surprised that he was able to grab some for lunch before Futaba ate the rest. He enthusiastically eats it, savouring the intricate flavours and bold spiciness. Now that he is going to continue to attend Shujin for his final year of high school instead of returning to his hometown next month, he can continue to enjoy…  
‘Wait,’ Ren stops, ‘I’m staying here for another year? When did that happen?’ He contemplates on where that train of thought came from and how his parents agreed to have him spend another year away from home.  
“Senpai!” A familiar voice calls out to Ren. He looks up and is immediately embraced tightly by someone, with flowing red hair.  
Ren smiles as soon as he sees the beautiful red hair that belonged to his girlfriend, Sumire Yoshizawa. He returns the hug, “Hey Sumi, what’s up?” He asks. She looks up at Ren, and he notices the bespectacled girl had puffy eyes and is shaking slightly. Ren’s face changes to one of concern. “Sumire, what’s wrong?” He asks, his voice full of worry for the girl he loves. Sumire attempts to come up with something to say, but she begins to cry and hugs Ren even tighter, burying her head in his chest.  
“She’s been like this all morning,” says a girl who sounds identical to Sumire. Ren looks up and sees a girl who aside from having brown hair tied in a ponytail and a lack of glasses, looks identical to the girl in his arms.  
“Did something happen, Kasumi?” Ren asks Kasumi, his girlfriend’s twin sister.  
“She had a really bad nightmare, Ren-senpai. She said she had a nightmare where you died protecting her.”  
“Oh. I had a similar nightmare, I think.”  
“You think?”  
“At this point, I can only remember vague details of the nightmare. I was killed by someone, though.”  
“You were killed by someone in my nightmare,” Sumire says in a soft voice, grabbing the attention of her boyfriend and her sister. “I also can only remember vague details about my nightmare, but there is one thing that I can somewhat remember vividly, and it’s me begging that person to bring you back.”  
“Sumi…” Ren strokes Sumire’s head, trying to comfort her. She starts crying again.  
“That person nodded, then snapped his fingers, then I woke up in my bed,” Sumire says between sobs.   
Ren embraces Sumire. “It’s ok, Sumi,” he gently assures her, “It was just a bad dream. None of that ever happened. I’m still here, still breathing.”  
“But it felt so real.”  
“I know, but it was just a dream. It wasn’t real.”  
“I-I know…”  
“Then you shouldn’t worry about it, Sumire,” Kasumi tells her sister with her trademark cheery demeanour. “Ren-senpai is still here. I’m still here. Our friends are all here. We’re all alive and well, regardless of what some silly dream tells you.”  
Sumire looks up at Ren and Kasumi, and then something clicks within her and suddenly details of her nightmare flow out of her memory. ‘Sis and Ren are right. It was just a silly dream. It wasn’t real.’  
Sumire smiles at Ren and Kasumi. “Thank you, both of you. I guess I was just overreacting to little things again. Classic Sumire.”  
Ren smiles, “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, let’s eat before lunch ends.”  
The twins sit at Ren’s table and begin eating their feast-like lunches. ‘I do not envy their parents’ wallets,’ Ren thinks as he witnesses the sisters eat enough food to feed a family. Ren looks at Kasumi as if she is out of place.  
Kasumi takes notice of Ren looking at her, “Something wrong, Ren-senpai?”  
“Not really, Kasumi. It’s just, I’ve known you for months, and yet it feels like this is our first time meeting.”   
The twins look at each other before returning their gaze to Ren. “Why do you feel like that, Ren?” Sumire asks.  
Ren tries to think why he would feel that way about one of his closest friends, but the thought is pushed aside, “I don’t know, it doesn’t matter,” Ren smiles. “Let’s continue to join our lunch.” Ren, Sumire and Kasumi forget about the prior conversation and spend a happy lunch together. 

* * *

**18/06/2017** **  
** **Daytime** **  
** **  
** “I’m travelling abroad starting next month,” Goro Akechi reveals to his rival as the two are locked in a heated game of chess.  
Ren sips his coffee as he considers his next move, “This is out of the blue. Did you recently get possessed by an adventurous spirit, Akechi?” Ren asks as he makes his move, smirking as he does so.  
Akechi makes his move, “Partially, perhaps. But mostly because I feel as though I am restricted if I stay here in Japan.”  
Ren makes his move, swiping one of Akechi’s pieces. He looks at his rival, questioningly, “How so?”  
Akechi makes his move, swiping one of Ren’s pieces, “I feel like my life is on a linear path, paved by a higher power and being guided by that power. I want to see if there are other paths out there before I’m permanently trapped on the one I’m currently on, doomed to do nothing but be guided by the powers that paved my future.”  
Ren looks at Akechi with a slightly worrying look on his face.  
“Or maybe,” Akechi takes a sip of his coffee, “I just want some time away from my mother.”  
Ren relaxes as the two begin to laugh at Akechi’s joke.  
“Checkmate,” Ren declares, winning the match.  
Akechi smiles slightly, “Well done.” He checks the time on his phone. “We have time for one more match if you don’t mind?”  
Ren smirks, “You know I’ll never pass up a chance to kick your ass in chess.”  
Akechi chuckles, “As cocky as ever I see. Well then, shall we?” The two set up the pieces and start yet another happy round of chess.  
  


* * *

**19/03/2018** **  
** **Morning** **  
** **  
** “Congratulations Ren!” Sumire exclaims as she tackle-hugs her boyfriend. Ren manages to hold his footing as he spins Sumire around in his arms, both with beaming smiles on their faces. They give each other a quick kiss. “How do you feel Mr Graduate?”  
“I feel pretty happy. No more high school. Our future is almost within our grasp.” Ren says with a smirk.  
Sumire blushes slightly, “Our future… I can’t wait.”  
“This time next year, you’ll graduate high school, then we start university together, and then we…”  
“Wait,” Sumire interrupts, surprised at what Ren said, “You’re not starting university this year?”  
Ren shakes his head, “No. I’ve decided to take a gap year to discover what I want to do with my future. One of the benefits is starting university when you do.” Ren smiles as he looks at his girlfriend directly in her eyes.  
Sumire’s heart melts at the sight of Ren’s smile. Sumire has an idea, “Maybe we can find an apartment to live together when we start university?”  
Ren pulls Sumire in for a loving hug, “Nothing would make me happier.”  
  


* * *

**14/03/2021** **  
** **Evening**

“Today was absolutely wonderful, Ren. Thank you!” Sumire happily says to her boyfriend, who has been taking her on the best white day date imaginable, mirroring their first white day date four years ago, from going to the aquarium in Shinagawa to even the exact same restaurant. Ren took her to the Ferris wheel in Odaiba.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it, your happiness is my happiness,” Ren says with a smile. Their cabin stops at the wheel’s apex. ‘It’s showtime,’ Ren thinks as he grabs a small box out of his pocket. Sumire is currently distracted by the nighttime sights of Tokyo. Ren uses this opportunity to carefully get on one knee in front of her without her noticing. “I have one more thing to give you, Sumire.”  
Sumire smiles as she turns her head to face Ren, “What is it…” Her jaw drops at the sight of Ren on one knee, holding a small box. Tears start to form in her eyes.  
Ren smiles, “Sumire, I met you five years ago and being with you all these years have given me nothing but happiness. I can only hope I gave you the same happiness.”  
Sumire nods happily, “You do Ren. Every moment spent with you makes me happier than anything else. I couldn’t ask for anyone else.”  
“Then let’s turn these moments into an eternity,” Ren opens the small box, revealing a glimmering diamond ring. “Sumire Yoshizawa, will you marry me?”  
Sumire starts crying as she nods her head, “Yes, Ren! Of course, I’ll marry you.” Ren takes the ring and slips in on the ring finger on her left hand. The now-engaged couple both stood up and embraced each other, not letting their happiness go away.

* * *

**12/04/2022** **  
** **Evening**

Sojiro Sakura looks over to Ren.  
“Do you, Ren Amamiya, take Sumire Yoshizawa to be your wife?”  
“I do,” Ren happily answers. He steps forward and places a golden ring on the finger of his soon-to-be wife. The couple looks at each other with semi-permanent smiles on their faces, taking in each other’s beautiful outfits that they have chosen for their special day. A day they have been anticipating for years.  
Sojiro Sakura looks over to Sumire.  
“Do you Sumire Yoshizawa, take Ren Amamiya to be your husband?”  
“I do,” Sumire happily answers. She steps forward and places a golden ring on the finger of her soon-to-be husband. She has been dreaming of this day for years, and it has finally come. She can barely hold back her tears.  
Sojiro smiles, “I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”  
Ren steps forward, lifts his wife’s veil and the couple leans in. The crowd erupts in applause as the couple’s lips meet and pull each other into a deep embrace. The cheers from the crowd turn into white noise as the newlywed couple focused on only each other.

* * *

**09/08/2024** **  
** **Evening** **  
** **  
** “Gold medalists and Olympic champions, representing Japan, Kasumi Yoshizawa and Sumire Amamiya!” The twins step up to the gold medal podium and receive their gold medals for the individual all-around rhythmic gymnastics event. The sisters ended up tying when they both received perfect scores on all four apparatuses.  
After a round of congratulations from their closest friends, the twins parted ways for the night as Sumire waits for her husband outside of the Olympic village, wearing her gold medal around her neck.  
“Ren’s running a tad late. I hope he’s safe,” Sumire whispers to herself.  
“Bonjour...” Sumire hears behind her, smiling and giggling quietly to herself; she knows exactly who it is.  
“...Sumi!” Ren embraces his wife from behind. Turning her around and leaning in for a kiss.  
Sumire breaks off the kiss, “Did you keep me waiting just to do that bit?” Sumire asks her husband, cheekily.  
Ren smirks, “A bit, yeah, but mostly because I wanted to make sure everything is ready.”  
“Ready for what?” Asks Sumire.  
“A private celebration of your victory, with just the two of us.”  
“Really? You shouldn’t have gone through the trouble.”  
“I’d be a lousy husband if I didn’t,” Ren takes his wife’s hand and begins to lead her into the city. “Come with me, Sumire Amamiya, into the city of love, for the night is still young.”  
  


* * *

**13/06/2035** **  
** **Morning** **  
** **  
** Ren returns home after dropping his children off at school. He is about to start work on his son’s birthday party when he sees his wife Sumire sitting on the living room couch, happily staring into blank space. He notices that her eyes are glazed over.  
Ren sits next to his wife, “Hey honey, what are you thinking about.”  
Sumire turns to Ren and gives him the same beautiful smile she has been giving for the past nineteen years. “I’m just thinking about how perfect my life is, and how happy I am right now.” She leans into him and rests her head on his shoulders, “I’m married to the man I’ve been in love with since high school, I have two perfect angels for children, and I reached the top of the gymnastics world with Kasumi. I am content with what my life is, and I wouldn’t want it to be anything else.”  
Ren leans into his wife, resting his head on her own, “I agree, Sumire. My life is perfect right now, and I wouldn’t have any other way. For better or for worse.” Ren says, his eyes glazed over.  
“Some days, I wonder if this is just one wonderful dream.”  
“If this was just a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” Ren replies to his wife.  
“Neither do I,” Sumire tells her husband.   
The couple sits for the next couple of hours, perfectly happy with each other’s company. 


End file.
